User talk:GroceryBag
Admin Request Hi GB. You and User:Sec 1971 are doing a really nice job putting the CSI wiki back together. It's great to see that you've customized the welcome template and are adding new content. However, you have only been on the wiki about 9 days so far and have about 10 new articles. Please get back to us when it has been 2 weeks and you have written 20 new articles per the guidelines at the top of this page. Looking at what you have done so far, I think you should have no trouble meeting these two criteria by next week :). In the meanwhile, if there's anything I can help you guys do (delete pages, block vandals, simple fixes to mediawiki stuff), please let me know on my talk page. -- Wendy (talk) 20:24, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Where can we get some good episode synopses without copying from Wikipedia? We have three TV shows here to deal with. Plus, from what I hear through the grapevine, there will eventually be a CSI: Chicago (don't quote me on that, but CBS is tossing the idea around). We should also see if we can improve the Character Bio templates to make them a little better looking and allow unused fields to stay invisible (plus that annoying triple bracket that always appears when you type in the city). It seems to be coming along fairly well, considering. We just need to get some more articles written, even if they're stubs. BTW, I've customized the stub and spoiler templates a little. I'll try to make them look more CSI-ish. I think we should change the default theme, too, just to give it more of a CSI feel. -sec_1971 22:07, 30 November 2008 (UTC) :Hey -- sorry I never saw your question before! It's fine to copy from wikipedia, just put an attribution on the page (or talk page) with Template:Wikipedia at the bottom until you have made substantial changes. In fact it's really the only place, unless you know of another GFDL site for CSI from which you can copy content directly, or can convince somebody who has written reviews to OK posting them under wikia's setup. If you don't want to copy from wikipedia I understand that, but I just wanted to clarify that you can. :You appear to be pretty close ot the 20 articles to adopt the wiki; in the meanwhile, if you want to play around with a custom theme, you can edit User:GroceryBag/monaco.css. You should be able to see any changes you make there and then later on will have something ready to copy into the site's Monaco.css. -- Wendy (talk) 04:53, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Templates What do you think of the new stub template and the character bio boxes? Pretty cool huh? User:Jeiara from the Terminator wiki has been helping out a bit, too. If you need some tech help, ask him. He's a wiki veteran and can help out with the lingo. This wiki is looking a lot better! Let's keep kicking some criminal ass! -Sec_1971 00:00, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Skin I think the gaming skin looks pretty good. What do you think? It would look better with green instead of yellow, though. Makes it more CSIish, I think. -Sec_1971 02:45, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Haha! It is kind of arrogant, eh? Oh well. Yeah, I'll change it back :) -Sec_1971 03:22, 11 December 2008 (UTC) You dirty little skank >:[ Ok, let's focus on the skin now. I think the gaming skin looks good, but like I said, it would look better with green! -Sec_1971 03:25, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Looks good. We'll have to alter the templates a bit to fit them in better. Also...GREEN not yellow :) Maybe we can change the text to green, too. Like the OS they use on the shows. I know how to do it, but I don't where the page is that allows changes to the skin.-Sec_1971 04:16, 11 December 2008 (UTC) How does the skin look now? The color matches the frames. If you don't like it, we can figure out what color works better. -Sec_1971 15:54, 20 December 2008 (UTC) New Templates I created some shortcut templates to put in the entire show's title (linkable) in any article with ease: * creates * Creates * Creates -Sec_1971 14:27, 15 December 2008 (UTC) I made a user bio box just for fun and self-promotion. check it out at Template:User Bio -----Sec_1971 15:29, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Episodes I'm thinking it would be best to make the episode pages with just a small summary, as opposed to fully detailing the whole thing like some other wikis do. That way, there are no spoilers, just an idea of what the episode is about. So far, the best way I've found is to just copy over from wikipedia (except for CSI: Las Vegas, which already has summaries on the page Episodes.) So far so good. That's a lot of episodes to go through, though. Not that it takes long to do them this way, but there are probably about 400 total in all three series. I'm tired :) -Sec_1971 00:44, 18 December 2008 (UTC) That's cool, I'll just try to set up the basic pages for placeholders. Other people can flesh them out. -Sec_1971 01:55, 18 December 2008 (UTC) I think we should change the color of the right-hand column of the CSI: Las Vegas episode box. The pale green color makes the white text a little hard to read. I'm thinking lightsteelblue. What do you think? Also, I created a few more shortcut templates for the "See Also" sections on the episode pages. = List of CSI: Crime Scene Investigation episodes = List of CSI: New York episodes = List of CSI: Miami episodes Just a little shortcut code to make editing a little quicker. If you can think of something else that would make editing all these episodes quicker, let me know. PS. I invited User:Kanamekun from the Terminator Wiki to help us out. He's a Wiki helper and a CSI fan. If we need some boxes or anything made, he can do it from scratch. I'm also working on a character navigation box for each show. They're not done yet, but you can check what I have so far at User:Sec_1971/sandbox. Cheers -Sec_1971 14:03, 19 December 2008 (UTC) The Tara Price phot is fixed. It wasn't working because of the format of the filename. It must be one word. Just leave the templates the way are. You don't know what you're doing. -Sec_1971 21:05, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Edit Wars That was kind of fun actually. But, let's not do that again :) Just in case the wikia bigwigs go through the talk pages, I think we should delete that little interaction, just in case. Agreed? -Sec_1971 21:15, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Colors I don't remember if I told you or not, but there's a good HTML color chart located here. It's really useful. It uses the hex codes instead of names, so you can check it if you're looking at template with hex codes and wanna change the colors. -Sec_1971 04:28, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Made some changes to the episode templates because the miami one was placing the episodes in the Templates page. You have to manually add the show episode category. Plus, User:Kanamekun says you can put a | after the category and add the episode number (102, etc.) and it will automatically put them in chronological order on the category:CSI: Whatever City Episode pages. Pretty cool. Example 105 -Sec_1971 17:12, 21 December 2008 (UTC) User Rights I think I now agree with taking away B'crat rights from User:Jeiara. He hasn't had any edits lately, so there's no point. User:Kanamekun is helping out nicely, though. -Sec_1971 15:10, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Anonymous Users That wasn't harrassment. I stated it is a good idea to create a user account in case that particular IP address was banned from wikia for one reason or another (ie. his little sister is a vandal, and does so from the same IP address, etc). If he has his own account, this won't happen. Editors are always encouraged to create accounts for this reason. And messages such as the one you left are not for user talk pages. If you have a problem, use the "eMail user" feature. Try to keep a professional attitude, we're here to make this wiki professional, and bickering like little kids over who's the boss and who catches who doing what is pointless and childish. We have the same user rights, remember? -Sec_1971 20:02, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Can't get on IRC on this computer I'm at right now. It's too slow (and it's not mine). Please quit messing with my talk page. It's mine and I'll edit any comments out that I want. -Sec_1971 20:13, 10 January 2009 (UTC)